Wyprawa po przyprawy
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Katie i Lightning zadowoleni spali ze sobą, eliminując Leshawnę, Sam załamany siedział na łóżku, a Lindsay i Dawn jadły śniadanie) Dawn : 'Cieszę się z tego, że mogę tu zostać c: '''Lindsay : '''Duh... ale wkurza mnie to, że Sam zagłosował na Leshawnę ;-; Już nie mogę się doczekać połączenia drużyn. '''Dawn : '''Nie ma sprawy... w szóstkę wywalimy tą Katie. Zemsta będzie okrutna ;) '''Dawn (PZ) : '''Przecież jak można długo ciągnąć taką żmiję w programie? ''(Katie cieszyła się bardzo z eliminacji Leshawny) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Tak głośno mówiła o mojej eliminacji, że z przyjemnością patrzyłaby na odpłynięcie tej Katie? O nie, młoda! Sam może mi nie zaufa więcej, ale to i tak mi się nie przyda, gdy wreszcie połączą drużyny, bo tego też długo się ciągnąć nie da ;d ''(Sam rozmyśla jednak nad rezygnacją) 'Sam (PZ) : '''Nie wiem czy jest sens brania udziału... oni mi nigdy tego nie wybaczą, a ja się dałem zmanipulować Katie. Jestem najgorszym przyjacielem... '''Dawn : '''Aż mam ochotę rozerwać na strzępy tą Katie, ugh! '''Lindsay : '''Jeśli przegramy, to już Bridgette i Dave pozbawią Katie jakichkolwiek szans. '''Dawn : '''Mam taką cichą nadzieję... ale i plan. ''(Lindsay dalej je płatki) 'Dawn : '''Zsabotujesz nas... ''(Lindsay wypluwa płatki) 'Lindsay : '''Co? :O '''Dawn : '''Przecież za nic nie wywaliłybyśmy kogoś z nich, dlatego jeśli specjalnie przegramy, to oni już dla nas wyznaczą Katie w cel eliminacji. To chyba dobra opcja? ;) '''Lindsay : '''Chris mówił chyba, że dyskwalifikuje za sabotaże, odkąd Tammy to zrobiła... ''(Facepalm Dawn) '''Obórka Przegranych (Bridgette siedziała roztrzęsiona na łóżku, Dave ukradł z willi herbatę i dał jej) Bridgette : 'Bez Leshawny czuję się beznadziejnie... '''Dave : '''Ja też. Jak Sam mógł nas zdradzić? :o '''Bridgette : '''Ona go musiała wykorzystać... -.- ''(Bridgette wstała, zerwała rękawy, wzięła marker i namalowała barwy wojenne) 'Bridgette : '...jednak jeśli ma nadal zamiar manipulować moimi przyjaciółmi, nie puszczę jej tego płazem! (Dave obok mocno jej kibicował) 'Dave : 'Łuhu, mamy nową mentorkę ;DDD 'Bridgette : '''Hi hi *.* ''(zarumieniła się) 'Bridgette (PZ) : '''Nie będziemy tak stać bezczynnie, i co Ty na to Katie? :)) Widzę, że żal Ci będzie ściskał tyłek gdy ty lub Lightning opuścicie program następni. ''(Zick jednak nic nie rozumiał) 'Zick : '''Lol. Co ja taki niekumaty w tej sprawie... '''Bridgette : '''Jesteś jednym z nowych, ale coś Ci poradzę. Uważaj na Katie, jest nieobliczalna ;) '''Zick : '''Hmmm... No może? ''(Wychodzi z obórki, jednak Chef pogania go stamtąd, warcząc jak pies; całej sytuacji przyglądają się zniesmaczeni Bridgette i Dave) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Tak... straciłem zdrowy rozsądek dla Sky, była dla mnie kimś najważniejszym. Jednak przeanalizowałem swoje zachowanie i zamierzam się zrehabilitować. Jeśli mnie nie chce, to przeżyję, nie tylko ona tutaj jest, są też moi przyjaciele... a sądzę, że mi nie odbije, tak jak na wyspie Pahkitew >) ''(Megafon... Dave zatyka uszy) '''Megafon Chrisa : '''Tak... bardzo wszystkich to obchodzi Dave... zbiórka!!! '''Przed zadaniem Chris : 'Zabieram was na małą przejażdżkę po... ''(marszczy brwi) (Lindsay, Dave, Dawn i Bridgette vs Katie i Lightning - cała szóstka warczy na siebie nawzajem) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Ha, jest nas więcej :DD ''(Tylko Sam i Zick dziwnie patrzą na tę całą sytuację) 'Katie : '''No dalej Sam, przecież sam głosowałeś na Leshawnę... '''Bridgette : '''Bo ty go zmusiłaś! Nie miał wyboru... tania lafiryndo! '''Katie : '''Odszczekaj to!!! ''(Obie zaczęły się bić, Bridgette zdążyła jeszcze dać z liścia Katie, gdy rozdzielił je Zick) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Widzę, że kolejna będzie Bridgette! >( ''(Po tej ciekawej sytuacji Chris i zawodnicy są już w zakątku Montany) 'Bridgette : '''A my gdzie jesteśmy? ;p '''Chris : '''Jesteśmy już w innej części stanu w USA! '''Katie : '''Prościej się nie da tego powiedzieć? ;-; '''Bridgette : '''Nie. Nie da się. A jak nie kumasz, to już tylko twoja sprawa czerniaku. '''Dave : '''Wygryw ;') '''Katie : '''A ty przegryw Dave'uś, bo tak bardzo chciałeś tą Sky, że się stałeś takim przyjebem... smutne >) '''Dave : '''A w tego czerniaka chcesz? ;') Już dawno się pogodziłem, że Sky nie ma... Nie moja bajka. '''Zick : '''Dobrze mówisz! ''(Chef rzuca gwizdkiem w Katie) 'Chef : '''Zamknąć mordy! '''Katie : '''Mordę to masz ty i pies xDDD A przepraszam, kto szczekał jak ten przygłup dwie godziny temu? ;') '''Chef : '''Jeszcze jedna taka odezwa i do domu smarkulo! '''Katie : '''Nigdzie się nie ruszę... ''(Szok wszystkich) 'Katie : '''Najpierw to byś musiał wezwać policję geniuszu :) '''Chris : '''Skończ... bo nikomu się to nie podoba ;-; '''Katie : '''Nuda... '''Chris : '''A dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie dla drużyny znalezienie po jednej z przypraw, które znalazły się w tej części Stanów Zjednoczonych ;) Która drużyna szybciej znajdzie, wygrywa :D '''Katie : '''Ale ich jest mniej... '''Chris : '''Co z tego? Powinniście wygrywać! START! ''(Na znak startu uczestnicy ruszyli szukać przypraw) '''Zadanie (Dawn i Lindsay szukały razem, ale jednak każdy powinien się rozdzielić) 'Dawn : '''Jedyny sposób, aby to przegrać ;) '''Lindsay : '''Lub dostać się dalej :D ''(Nie mogły nic znaleźć) 'Dawn : '''Trudno... mnie to jakoś wyzwanie nie obchodzi. '''Lindsay : '''Błagam, wszystko żeby Katie przegrała... '''Dawn : '''Popieram, ale Chris nas może wyrzucić... ''(Lindsay przewraca oczami) 'Lindsay : '''Oj tam, dla nas zrobi wyjątek ;) Katie to suka >) ''(Lightning szuka obok plaży, jednak też olewa wyzwanie; zamiast szukania poszedł na plażę i zobaczył dziewczyny, które zaczęły się do niego tulić) 'Lightning : '''Lightning jest tylko dla siebie! '''Dziewczyna 1 : '''Wii :D Jest taki boski :D '''Lightning : '''Wtf... co ty robisz... ''(Ta go dotyka po częściach intymnych) 'Dziewczyna 2 : '''Dzikuska xd '''Lightning : '''Fu! Jakieś lesby mnie tykają! ''(Obie zaczęły na niego lać wodą) 'Dziewczyna 1 : '''Zaczekaj... poleci mi chyba... ''(Zsikała się na Lightning'a, druga zrzygała się na niego i uciekły) 'Lightning : '>_< (Tylko Katie udało się znaleźć szafran) 'Katie : '''Oby im się udało coś znaleźć... nie to po właziłam do nory pająków ;-; ''(Pokazuje, że jest ukąszona) 'Katie : 'Żeby faktycznie coś znaleźli... nie tylko to ja jestem od myślenia... a jak Dawn i Lindsay sabotowały, to już je Chris wywali ;p (Nagle pojawia się megafon Chrisa) 'Megafon Chrisa : '''A właśnie, że nie! XD '''Katie : '''To żal mi Cię. ''(Pokazała fuck'a w stronę w megafonu i poszła dalej) 'Katie : '''Ciekawe czy mogłabym wziąć dwie przyprawy... ''(Zauważa następną, ale jest tam widoczna chorągiew drużyny przeciwnej, Katie zjada chorągiew; w rzeczywistości sałata) 'Katie : '''XDDD ''(Potem zabiera przyprawę) (Team A jednak nie próżnuje. Im brakuje tylko przyprawy, jaką mógłby wziąć Zick) 'Bridgette : '''No to, gdzie znalazłeś przyprawę? '''Dave : '''W jarmarku musiałem wyprosić. Ktoś mógł zakosić... a Ty? '''Bridgete : '''W zapadni. -.- Wpadłam do niej, ale było warto... byleby tylko Zick coś znalazł, to kryzys z Katie niedługo zostanie zażegnany :D '''Dave : '''Chyba podżegany :P '''Bridgette : '''Oj tam... ''(W międzyczasie przyszedł pogryziony Zick) 'Zick : '''Te mrówki... to jakieś szaleństwo ;o '''Bridgette : '''Nie znalazłeś jej jednak :/ '''Zick : '''No jak? '''Dave : '''Idziemy wszyscy? ''(Cała trójka poszła poszukać przyprawy) (4 przyprawy teamu B i 2 przyprawy teamu A... ostatnia znalazła się na mecie...) 'Katie : '''Lindsay nie znalazła, więc stoi tutaj i ją weźmie! '''Lindsay : '''Patrz... uciekają ci ;) ''(Zick biegnie już po przyprawę a za nią Lindsay... by nie było, że sabotuje, bo ją Chris wyrzuci) 'Lightning : '''Pośpiesz się blond idiotko! '''Bridgette i Dave : '''Zick! Zick! Zick! (4x) ''(Katie wzięła zraszacz i użyła go na Bridgette) 'Bridgette : '''Ty chora jesteś? -.- ''(Wzięła ten zraszacz i rzuciła nim w głowę Katie) 'Katie : '''Powaliło cię? ;-; '''Chris : '''I... ''(Zick bierze przyprawę, Lindsay stała kilka m za nim) 'Chris : '''Stwierdzam, że drużyna A wygrywa wyzwanie! :) '''Team A : '''Juhu! Willa jest nasza ;d '''Katie : '''Brawo Lindsay. Zbłaźniłaś się ^^ '''Lindsay : '''I tak ciebie wywalą... ''(Przewraca razem z Dawn oczami) 'Chris : '''Jednak dzisiaj pozostanie to odcinek... bez eliminacji xD '''Katie : '''Tak! :D '''Bridgette : '''No nieee :< '''Chris : '''Ale... od jutra możecie liczyć już na... etap bez drużyn! ''(Wszyscy mierzą siebie wzrokiem) '''Chris : '''Jak wszyscy przygotują się do połączenia? Czy Bridgette i Katie nadal będą ze sobą walczyć? Jeśli tak, która zdobędzie większe poparcie? Ja myślę, że to Katie. XDDD Do następnego razu w Chris vs. Łamagi! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi